


【轰出】情热人间

by Mori_gloria



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久 - Freeform, 轰出, 轰焦冻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gloria/pseuds/Mori_gloria
Summary: 短打包含dirty talk 、OOC
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 11





	【轰出】情热人间

正文:

当绿谷出久接下这个潜伏在gay bar的便装任务时，他从未料到事情将变成现在的样子。

绿谷整个人无力地躺在俱乐部特殊定制的大床上，像一只被折断了翅膀的天鹅，只能无奈地扬起洁白的脖颈，等待着猎人的无情攫取。整个空间为了服务于那些特殊的客人点燃了虽然好闻但内含了不少催情药物的熏香。这些禁药颇受一些年龄较大的客人的欢迎，想也知道这里有哪些龌龊。

想到这里绿谷吃力地抬起身，努力地睁大已经水雾迷蒙的眼睛去看清到底是谁将他陷入这种情色而尴尬的处境。可当他辨认出对方的时候，内心的震动让他恨不得自己从未做出过这样的选择。

那个一掷千金将不小心被客人包围的他带出群狼环候的处境的男人，高挑而俊美。冷淡的蓝灰色双眸在面对已经屈服于欲望的绿谷时澄澈而清明，像是半点没有受到催情药物的影响。西装革履到衬衫扣一直系到最上头那一颗，严严实实地遮挡住了他精瘦却雄性荷尔蒙勃发的身材，只能隐约从他慢条斯理的动作中窥得一二肉色。

“轰……轰君？”绿谷的脸瞬间爆炸式地变得通红，没有比自己的暗恋对象看到自己现在的丑态更加令人尴尬的事情了。“我的任务差不多完成了……我们可以离开这里回去报告了……”

“离开？”轰焦冻淡淡地睨了一眼绿谷出久，那目光宛如实质的钩子，让他有一种在轰面前不着寸缕的羞耻感。

轰解开纽扣，把衬衫随意地丢在地上，露出自己略显病态苍白但肌肉分布均匀的上半身。他居高临下地看着绿谷，突然伸出修长的手指探入绿谷的下半身。指尖轻微地触碰过他由于药物而敏感度大为提升的花穴，牵扯出一段黏腻而透明的半液体。

轰焦冻收回手，那坨粘液颤颤巍巍的连接着他的手指和绿谷的下体，在暖色的灯光下情色意味十足:“现在离开，你是想让所有人都来把英雄Deku给操一遍么，直到把你这儿操熟了为止？”

一直冷淡的男人漠然地吐出情色意味极浓的脏字竟然让绿谷开始浑身战栗，本来已经被药物侵吞了大半的理智在他的打量下无法显得不可控制。他能感觉自己的后穴开始超出他自己意愿地开始收缩，仿佛在渴望着那如同天神一般的男人的阴茎的热度。

可身为英雄的最后一丝自尊让他按耐住了主动开口向轰祈求插入的行为。他不耐地扭动着身子，喘息得像一条出了水过久的鱼。细微的如同幼犬的呻吟从绿谷的喉咙里散播到空气中，他用尽力气扯开身上残存的碍事的布料，红着脸把手放在了自己的阳具上开始上下撸动了起来。

醉眼迷蒙地看着轰焦冻，绿谷显然把出现在他面前的男人当成了自慰对象，他的手已经用不上什么力气，因此只能浅浅地在割掉包皮的地方划着圈儿。后穴的异物感越来越明显，有什么东西在边缘摇摇欲坠。他自觉地把腿打开成M形，指尖缓缓地进入幽曳的花蕊进行戳刺，发出清晰的水声。独属于男性的淫水味儿在整个房间里弥漫，逐渐压过了那隐约的幽香。

绿谷专心沉浸在玩弄自己的后穴中，耳朵却灵敏地捕捉到了拉链与布料分离的轻微的噗嗤声。侧眼瞄到轰焦冻冷静自持的动作出现了一丝裂痕，幽暗的毛发丛生中潜伏着那亟待苏醒的巨兽逐渐昂起了头。那惊人的热度和还未完全显现出就傲视全雄的巨物让绿谷忍不住咽了咽吐沫来缓解已经干到发痛的嗓子。

轰焦冻跪坐到绿谷身上，充满了男性气息的阳具直直地怼到了绿谷的脸上。前列腺渗出的透明液体诱惑着绿谷整体地感官，让他不自觉地伸出舌头轻轻地舔了舔那柱状物。

“含它，方便我好好干你。”轰的眸色已经染上了浓郁的情欲色彩，深重得连绿谷都看不清。

绿谷得到了许可，迫不及待地将它含入嘴中。过长的阴茎使得绿谷没有办法把他完全吞入，只能昂着自己已经觉得勉强的下巴努力地再往里塞一点儿。来不及咽下去的涎水顺着他白净的下巴低落在了锁骨之上，有几道调皮的水流甚至游走到了绿谷胸前的樱粉色的乳头上，让轰的气息愈发地粗重。

原本只是任凭绿谷小狗一样地对他的性器舔舐玩弄，轰终于忍不住抬手扣住了绿谷的后脖颈。粗长的性器随着轰焦冻的挺弄带着不送拒绝的力度顶着绿谷出久的口腔，在他软软的面颊上顶出一个又一个独属于轰焦冻的龟头的形状。

这件事本身就让轰感到了愉悦，于是他把绿谷自动分泌出的口涎当做润滑剂，模拟着性交地动作在绿谷的口中不紧不慢地戳刺，一下又一下把它钉在绿谷的口腔伸出，逼迫他的舌根不断地缩紧。像欢迎他的到来一样吸吮着轰的马眼，迫不及待地想要吮出点白色的液体。

绿谷被忽略许久的乳头在空气中伫立了挺久，颤颤巍巍地露出了樱花般的色泽。轰把空闲着的左手放在了他的乳房之上，坏心眼地把那娇客留在了指缝之中。绿谷的胸部皮肤盈白，正好能被轰整个握在手心。轰揉捏着看似柔软却略有些硬邦邦的胸，再一次确认了现在在自己身下妖娆绽放的自己一直渴盼的那个人而不是什么想象中的幻影。

“你这样会有奶水流出来么。”轰不急不缓地夹着绿谷的乳头，不顾它迫于压力已经显得有些泛红。指尖抠弄着绽放的罂粟蕊，将略微的刺痛和极致的甘美像烙印一样刻在绿谷略微失神的脑海里。

“另、另一边……”绿谷扭着腰可怜巴巴地央求这个掌握了他情欲起伏的男人，期待他照顾一下自己另一边的乳尖。

轰看着他心爱的人因为痴迷玩弄乳头而展现出来的娇憨样子，不由得把还残存着绿谷口涎的阴茎凑到了绿谷的右乳上。独特的、散发着热气的粗壮棍状物与绿谷娇嫩的乳尖直接触碰，让他本来就红的脸更是直接上了一层楼。

按照着坊间传闻的九浅一深的节奏撞击着那可爱瑟缩着的乳尖，两种器官的直接相碰摩擦出激烈的热度。轰把自己的性器当成一只独特的画笔，以绿谷的右乳首为起点，把那些黏腻的汁液缓慢而温柔地涂满绿谷的上半身。

轰俯下身，和绿谷接了今天第一个吻。唇齿交融，两人的味道逐渐融合，轰也向他露出了绿谷最喜欢的微笑。

“绿谷，我要插进去了。”他笑着侧过头，像是拆开包裹一般地跃跃欲试。轰精壮的胸膛与腹肌不知道什么时候已经挂上了汗珠，像精油一样让他的躯体显得更加完美。

“唔……嗯……”

之前被他送进绿谷后穴的润滑剂早己经把这  
片花丛弄得泥泞而湿润，像是勾引着别人发情一样地伸缩着绽放着肉色的花。

轰焦冻的性器缓慢而又坚定地送入了绿谷期盼已久的甬道。这本来应当带着痛处与屈辱的过程却因为进入的那个人而显得无比地幸福。

轰焦冻像是与他心有灵犀一般，很快便找到了那个能让绿谷软到出水的敏感点。轰焦冻不再客气，烙铁般的性器直接没入他湿润的穴道之中，力道大到仿佛直接撞在了绿谷的心上。他惊叫了一声，下意识地往床头挪了一步，这细微的动作被轰捕捉到后他好整以暇地扣住绿谷纤细的小腿。当绿谷的屁股亲自感受到轰硕大的睾丸狠狠的摩擦时，他的腰扭成了一条淫乱的蛇。

整个内壁被填满的充实感让绿谷嘶哑着嗓子呻吟出声，这来自绿谷的声音比催情剂的效果还要明显，主要体现在了绿谷清晰地听到了轰性感而不再克制的喘息声。

“绿谷……绿谷……”精瘦的腰带动下肢连续且疯狂地挤入他的小穴，抽出时穴肉紧咬着它不放，依依不舍地带出艳红色的薄肉。

轰正在喊自己名字的巨大的幸福感让绿谷都快融化掉，来自生理上的高潮与脉络清晰的性器狠狠凿着自己敏感点的淫乱认知让他终于克制不住自己，颤抖着的性器喷发出炎热的白浆，直上脑髓的快感让他陷入了瞬间的眩晕。

闷哼一声，轰也随着绿谷的高潮将自己的精子尽数喷发在了绿谷的身体深处。

“焦冻……”绿谷无意识地呢喃着，而轰像对待珍宝一样珍惜地啄吻着他的眉眼。

绿谷以为这场酣畅淋漓的性事即将结束之时，却又瞬间沉溺在了他尚未餍足的双眼之中

轰胯下的巨物气势勃勃地重新苏醒——

夜还长着呢。


End file.
